


Mine...

by desperatelypalecloud



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Beauty and the Beast...kinda, Bodyguard! Andrew, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gangs, Kevin is a Wymack, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Slow Burn, Sporadic Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatelypalecloud/pseuds/desperatelypalecloud
Summary: Kevin Wymack is being trained to take over as head of his fathers organization. When Kevin meets one of his runners little sister he decides he has to have her.Lex just wants to get away from her overly affectionate brother. When Kevin shows up and takes her as payment for what her brother stole she decides that it can't be any worse than what she has now.Basically an idea that I can't get out of my head... I like the idea of Kevin being this BAMF who falls for this soft and sweet looking girl. He deserves someone who he loves just as much as Exy (though there is no Exy in this AU...sorry).





	1. She's Mine...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here! Been working on it for a while! Let me know what you think! If I'm missing any tags let me know and I will add them. Not sure how far the relationship will go in a physical aspect but I rated it Mature to be safe. It probably will move kind of slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wymack in this chapter refers to Kevin. Let me know what you think! I realized I uploaded the rough draft and not my 'fixed' draft. So here it is...

“Do people who are going crazy know they are? Like do they look at their behavior and say that’s crazy?”

Blue eyes watch Lex as she putters around the kitchen. They are the only thing about her brother that she is jealous of. Her gray eyes are usually dull and bleak. The lack of vibrant color making them look lifeless. 

Vince pulls his stool closer to the bar of the counter a horrendous smirk twisting his lips. Lex hates that face; it never means anything good. 

“I would still love you even if you were crazy. What’s up?”

There’s a silkiness to his voice that a brother should never use on his sister. Lex holds on to the counter to hide her disgust. Annoyed that she brought it up Lex knows better than to ignore her brother. He gets violent when he’s ignored. 

“I feel like I’m being watched. I keep seeing this black sports car everywhere.”

She pulls her sleeves farther down her hands as she watches water boil in a huge pot. Lex was put in charge of dinner on the weekends. Vince had decreed her a better cook than their crackpot mother but knew his sisters schedule was too busy to cook every night. So instead he settled for his favorite meals every weekend. He says he likes the domesticity of her cooking dinner for him. Lex considers poisoning him, but knows she would never be able to follow through with it.

“What do you mean following you?”

Her brother moves around the counter to stand close, too close, his hand reaching up to play with her blonde curls. They stand at almost the same height and Lex hates that because it means she can’t hide her face from him. She keeps a small smile on her face to appease Vince. He didn’t used to be this open about his feelings towards her but as Lex started getting older Vince started paying more attention. He found any reason he could to touch her when others were around and didn’t even try for a reason when the two were alone. 

“I keep seeing this same car outside of school, at the hospital when I’m volunteering, and it was even at the store the other day.”

Vince rolls his eyes pulling her closer by the strand of hair tangled around his fingers. He’s smiling, vicious and all teeth. 

“It’s nothing, why would someone want to be watching you? We have something to celebrate tonight.”

Vince uses his deep seductive voice and Lex fights the urge to cringe. She hates when her brother has something to celebrate, it usually means alcohol and him crawling into her bed in the middle of the night. Lex moves to grab the spaghetti noodles, anything to get away, but is stopped by Vince’s harsh grip on her hip. The hem of her shirt is pushed up slightly and he’s running his thumb over the exposed skin. 

“I love that look you get, like a deer in headlights.”

That’s what he likes. The power of something taboo that only they know about. Lex has moved past fighting him since it only ever leads to violence and he hasn’t over stepped her boundaries. He’s getting close though and he knows it. Vince continues talking but she doesn’t really listen. 

“I ripped this guy off earlier this week. A huge pay out, already used it to get some ‘merchandise’ to sell for triple the price. Got my guys hitting the street. We are going to be rich little sister.”

His face is nuzzling into her neck and his hand is moving lower. His chuckle is sending goosebumps down her neck which he takes as encouragement. She wants to push him away but knows to wait for the right time and shuts her eyes to the feeling of her brother tracing the back pocket of her shorts. 

The front door slamming open makes Vince jump back, fury taking over pleasure. Lex wants to kiss whoever it is stomping their way through the living room. Until she realizes that her two older brothers are at work and her mother is usually passed out somewhere by this time of night. Which leaves on of her brothers ‘employees’.

Vince is angry his hand curling into a fist as he watches the kitchen doorway waiting for whoever it is to make themselves known. He immediately goes pale when he sees who fills the space. Lex must have her ‘deer’ face on because the stranger smiles like a predator. She doesn’t stop herself from backing into the corner of the counter to get away from his menacing presence. It feels good to give into her instincts.

The man is huge over six feet tall and sporting bulging muscles under a tight blue t-shirt. Lex vaguely notices her long sleeve shirt is the same color. Green eyes pass over Vince quickly to stop on Lex; his smirk is lethal. She can’t help the little gasp that slips out as his eyes run over her slowly. 

“Wymack?” Vince sounds like he’s swallowed gravel. 

The man – Wymack - doesn’t bother to look at Vince, instead he moves towards Lex stopping a few feet away. Lex doesn’t want to look away from the sharp gaze that is focused on her but movement grips her attention.

Two men much smaller than the first but still incredibly built move past him towards her brother. They take his arms, now limp, and force him to kneel in front of the stranger facing Lex. Vince is babbling apologies and talking about repayment. 

“You stole from me. We don’t take that lightly in my family.” 

Lex wants to snap at her brother for stealing from such a powerful man. 

The shorter of the two men holding Vince, both wearing all black, is blonde his face completely blank. Like they didn’t just break into someone’s house. His hazel eyes are focused on his auburn-haired partner, who has brilliant blue eyes a few shades lighter than Vince. Horrifying scars mangle the redheads face making him seem the scarier of the two. It’s the blonde who speaks and Lex is reminded to never judge a book by its cover.

“Can we gut this one? Or should we skin him?”

Vince struggles as the question hangs in the air. Lex can’t help the flutter in her stomach at the thought. What kind of person would she be if she let these men kill Vince? He was her protector growing up. He also didn’t understand the boundaries of sibling relationships. He wouldn’t be able to touch her ever again if he were dead. 

A cruel smile tried to sneak its way onto her face at the thought. Guilt melted the urge away.

“Interesting.”

Green eyes are still focused on her face. Wymack smiles lazily.

“A part of me wants to let you choose. See what you say.”

Lex refuses to look away from his gaze as penetrating as it is. She notices how handsome he is, and that he was much younger than a man of his power should be. Her brother huffs out a laugh that makes Lex finally look away. 

She’s so used to cowering away from violence. Vince is looking at her with confidence until he notices it. The fear and hatred that have grown over the past few years taking over her calm features. 

“You wouldn’t dare. Alexandria, you’re mine!”

Her brother is angry, struggling now for control. Lex knows the violence swirling in his gaze and can feel fear coiling in her stomach. Until she realizes he can’t touch her. It’s enough to make her step forward until she is standing over Vince. Looking at his face like this reminds her of all the times he used to crouch down low to be eye level with her and tell her everything would be okay. Her big brother would protect her. Knowing he became this man makes her sick to her stomach. 

The blonde stranger is almost smirking at her when she meets his gaze. It’s a purposeful look, a message to her brother. She doesn’t have to keep her eyes on him to watch for a backhand or creeping fingers. The blonde man gives her a look that she can’t understand and it quickly melts back to his apathetic features from before.

It’s the tall man who finally speaks his voice sharp as his hands grip at Lex’s hips. She hadn’t heard him move. He’s pressed completely against her back. Panic flows through her veins, her heart pounds in her chest.

“I’ll take her.” Is it possible for a human to actually growl? Lex is sure she’s going crazy.

There is no room for argument in the statement. Lex knows better than to move. Knows better than to say anything. It’s instinctual on such a primal level it takes her breath away. The power pressing against her soft skin is intimidating and threatening to both Vince and herself. So, she stands completely still as Wymack runs his hands over her body. 

Another message to Vince. This one hitting him where it hurts. 

Lex isn’t used to people touching her besides her brother. This man’s hands are big and warm with callouses catching at the fabric of her shirt. His fingers curl around her ribs as his nose skims her neck. Her face is the same shade as a tomato.

“I’ll take her as payment for what you stole. And if I see you come anywhere near her again I will kill you myself.”

She catches the hidden note behind his words. Vince will live past this encounter.

Lex can feel the rumble of his voice in the chest pressed against her back as he threatens Vince a few more times. Her mind is going fuzzy at the feeling of his hands on her and the sound of his deep voice in her ear. It feels like a weakness to her as she succumbs to the rough grip turning her towards him so quickly her hands fist in the fabric of his shirt to stop her from falling. 

Green clashes with gray before his lips are on hers. Hot, wet, pushing and melding her against him. Lex has never been kissed before. The shock of it makes her gasp just enough for the man to lick into her mouth. It’s a power play, he’s making Vince watch as he takes what is his. It makes Lex feel small. Vince is cursing and screaming at the man who doesn’t spare him a second look. 

The large hands at the small of her back keep her pressed against him. She’s kind of thankful that not everyone can see how weak her legs are at the moment. 

“Let’s go.” 

One hand rests forcefully at her back pushing her out of the kitchen. The cursing turns to begging as flesh meets flesh. Lex can’t stop her flinch at the sound. 

“They aren’t going to kill him, right?”

She asks to be sure she didn’t misunderstand the man. Wymack pushes her into the hall and stops at her room. She would have asked how he know but her name is painted on the door in purple paint. It’s small but tidy and Lex gets the memo without the man having to speak which makes him smirk. She could try to run. But where would she go? 

They don’t have any family, and Lex has always been more focused on surviving than making friends. She has no one and the thought punches a whole in her chest. Tears fall as she packs some clothes into a duffle bag. 

“He will live, they just want to teach him a lesson.”

“Would you have killed him,” Lex can barely get the words out, “if I had refused to come with you?”

She can hear him stepping into the room but doesn’t turn to look. Her shaky fingers zip up the bag and pull it onto her shoulder. 

“Probably. You won’t need that.”

At this Lex puts her book bag down. They’re standing in her room staring each other down to a soundtrack of smacks and grunts. Wymack uses the back of his fingers to brush her tears away before turning to walk out of her bedroom. She follows as he leads her back out to the living room, where he keeps walking to the front door, Lex a few steps behind.


	2. Welcome Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin brings Lex home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Hoping to keep this on a weekly schedule, but honestly I don't expect it to last long... let me know what you think.

The Maserati is waiting patiently out front and at the sight of it, Kevin takes note of how Lex comes to a stop in the middle of the front yard when she sees it. Her pale face looks scared as those perfect gray eyes move between the car and Kevin’s face. He’s been following her for almost a month and it seems the small girl had noticed. 

“You – That’s your car?”

Kevin can’t help the chuckle at her tone. She doesn’t try to hide the way her smooth voice trembles. Kevin finds a part of him likes the sound. 

“Yes, do you happen to recognize it?” 

His voice is teasing. The look of confusion on the small girl’s face is enough to pull a laugh from the grown man. 

“You’ve been following me. Since before Vince ripped you off.”

Her eyes are now studying his face. He turns from her gaze and walks her the rest of the way to the car. Andrew has the keys so he leans himself back against the vehicle as he pulls Lex closer. She squeaks when his hand slips into her back pocket, a pretty pink blush staining her cheeks. 

“Need to make sure you don’t have – ah there it is. You won’t be needing this.”

Kevin throws her phone into the yard of the house as Neil makes his way out the door with the keys. At Kevin’s raised eyebrow Neil speaks about his partner’s absence.

“Andrew is teaching a lesson on sibling relationships, he’s gonna be a few minutes.”

Kevin figured this would happen, he knows the only reason Andrew agreed to taking Lex with them was to get her away from the wandering eyes of her brother. Kevin gives Neil a look and the man only shakes his head in exasperation.

“He’s fine.”

The car chirps as it unlocks and Kevin guides Lex into the backseat. She’s been unnervingly calm this whole time but he isn’t going to take his chances that the teen may try to escape. He slides in next to her and watches in amusement as she tries to slide over the middle seat. His hand on her shoulder stills her movement and keeps her close. 

Neil is leaning against the hood of the car waiting for Andrew. Kevin has a few minutes alone with the tiny girl next to him. 

“You’re extremely bright. You figured most of it out already?”

Lex looks up at him, her big blonde curls making her look innocent like a doll. The anger flashing through her gray eyes is a striking contrast. He lets the smirk take over his face. 

“You set it up so that Vince would steal from you. You also waited long enough for him to spend the money before confronting him. Why would you want to barter for me?”

That was a shock, she was genuinely confused as to why Kevin would want her. He gave himself a few moments to look over her. Letting the want show in his gaze as his eyes lingered over her curves.

“The first time I saw you was a month ago in The Foxhole. My father owns it and I’m in training to take over. Your brother was there for a meeting and my guess is he’s so controlling that he didn’t want to leave you to your own devices that night.”

“You were dancing with a few girls. You were wearing a tight blue dress with black heels. All your curls were piled on top of your head. I couldn’t take my eyes off you. Not to mention those heels made your ass look fantastic.” 

Kevin concluded that Lex blushing is his new favorite thing in the world. Her eyes focused on her lap and the coloring made his mind turn to the gutter. The cool air from the front passenger door opening made him almost snap at the disturbance. 

Neither Neil nor Andrew spoke as they fell into their seats. The beginning of the drive was quiet. Lex had been staring at him for a while before finally speaking up.

“Vince called you Wymack?” 

Kevin plays with her curls as he answers her.

“My name is Kevin Wymack. Your brother used to work for me.”

A look of recognition passes through the girl’s eyes. She hasn’t pulled away from him yet and he is enjoying having her so close. 

“I thought you said you owned a club?” 

“I like how quick you are. I do, technically it’s a very legal front for my real business.”

He watches the gears turning behind her gray eyes and likes the way her thin blonde brows furrow as she thinks. She looks to the two in the front seat before letting her gaze focus back on Kevin. 

“What did they do to Vince?”

Neil looks back with his father’s cruel smile plastered on his face, the scars make the look vicious and frightening. Lex doesn’t shrink back from it though and it makes Kevin proud. His girl is tough. 

“He’s just a little busted up. Still breathing. Unless you don’t want him to be, Andrew and I can go back later and fix that.”

The younger man seems eager to follow up with Lex’s brother. They had all three caught on to the intentions of the man and Neil had to talk Andrew down from killing him on sight. 

“That’s generous I think. I don’t want him dead though. That makes me as bad as him.”

This makes Neil stop short. His head cocked to the side and studying the teen before him. Neil looks young as he stares the small girl down trying to understand her thinking. Kevin laughs when the boy jumps at Lex’s voice in the silence of the car. 

“How old are you?”

Neil looks to Kevin who shrugs his shoulder and waves his free hand for the two to converse. 

“Seventeen. You?”

Kevin isn’t looking forward to this part, he’s been keeping it from everyone so he wouldn’t have to hear about it. But he refused to lie to his people. He let the girl speak. 

“Fifteen, my birthday is in a few weeks.”

Andrew acknowledges the shock with a grunt while Neil sputters. 

“I’m not going to be the youngest in the gang anymore.” 

“You’re an idiot.”

Kevin isn’t sure if Andrew is talking to Neil or him. But Neil takes the comment to heart and turns to face his boyfriend. 

“Do you think Matt and Dan will love her more than me?”

That gets a snort from Andrew. 

“What are your names?”

Lex is watching Neil who is starting to get more comfortable with the girl. The young man is kneeling in his seat with his arms draped over the back. He pays no mind when Andrew catches his seatbelt and clicks it back into place. Lex notices though and Kevin likes how observant she is.

“I’m Neil, that’s Andrew. Do you prefer Alexandria or Lex?”

“Lex, how long have you and Andrew been together?”

That stops Neil short. Andrew chuckles as he pulls cash out of Neil’s back pocket and keeps ten of it before putting the rest back. They are close to the house which Kevin is grateful for. He’s ready for Lex to be settled in his home. 

“A lot of people don’t put that together. How did you?” 

“Easy, I’ve been reading emotions off people my entire life. I had to know when someone was interested so I could keep away from them. Vince would freak out if someone hit on me. Andrew looks at you like he’s seen you naked.”

Neil nods before twisting himself back into his seat as the gate of the estate comes into view. Lex is staring with her mouth open and Kevin can’t hide his amused laughter. 

“It’s huge!”

“That’s what she said,” Neil is nudging Andrew trying to get him to acknowledge his attempt at a joke. One that Nicky taught him obviously. 

Once the car is parked in the garage Andrew exits and opens the back door for Lex while grabbing her bag and handing it to Neil. He speaks in an emotionless voice. 

“Show Lex to her room.”

Kevin watches as the two make their way into the kitchen from the garage entrance. Their voices grow quieter as they get farther away. He’s almost sure he can hear a smile in the small girls’ voice. He and Andrew follow after a few moments of tense silence. 

His office is off the living room where most of his people are lounging around. Everyone stands and makes their way into the spacious room assigned for business. The shift in atmosphere between the two rooms is practically tangible. Andrew, surprising everybody, is the first to speak.

“She’s fucking fifteen.”

Kevin waits for the huffs of poorly disguised laughter and gasps of shock to wind down before replying. It takes a while and then a bit longer for his thoughts to become words. 

“It’s not like I’m forcing her to get married or anything. We all agreed she would be safer here. Especially with Riko’s people closing in. Her brother is an idiot who doesn’t know how to keep his fucking mouth shut.” 

Nicky is smirking like he can see all the thoughts playing behind Kevin’s eyelids. Allison is too busy playing with her platinum blonde hair and perfectly manicured nails. This isn’t about her so she doesn’t care. 

“You still kidnapped her though.” 

Dan’s words make his stomach twist. He really doesn’t want to think of it like that. Her husband Matt is standing at her back his arms folded over his chest looking completely disgusted. His annoying voice breaks through Kevin’s muddled thoughts.

“Andrew, why would you let him kidnap a fifteen-year-old girl?”

Kevin can’t help himself from adding, “she will be sixteen in three weeks.”

“Kevin won’t touch her unless she gives permission and he knows the legal ramifications of kidnapping, obviously, she came of her own free will. Mostly.”

Neither Dan or Matt look happy at this but they let the argument drop. There is a promise in Andrew’s voice and that is enough. Seth is busy grumbling about how this is all pointless and he wants to be anywhere but here. Andrew’s glare is enough to make the sour man slouch against the wall. He and Allison must be on the outs, Kevin thought, since they stood across the room from each other. 

“Neil will be guarding her and she will be taking online classes that will be more challenging for her. I also expect her to work with Renee and Allison on the hospital fundraiser. She will be kept safe here and that is what is important. Now let’s get down to actual business so we can turn in for the night.”

Nicky looks appalled and says with a dramatic flair, “when do we get to meet the princess?”

Kevin barely contains the urge to roll his eyes. 

“You will all meet her at breakfast, at the usual time. Now business.”

They each give their individual reports about their sections of the gang. Their deals, new merchandise, and whatever information they could get on the Ravens. Riko had been working his way into their territory and Kevin was running the offensive against him per his father’s instructions. 

Kevin didn’t get to his room until almost two o’clock in the morning. He stepped into the bathroom and was not surprised to find the door opposite his own was locked. It led to what used to be Andrew’s room. Lex now slept on the other side of the locked door and it was driving Kevin crazy to know she was so close. He almost knocked to see if the girl was awake but decided showering and getting some sleep would make for a better day tomorrow. By the time, Kevin got to sleep he had come up with some ideas for Lex’s birthday coming up. He wanted her to make a home for herself here and would do anything he could to bring that about.


	3. Settled In...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet almost everyone! It's been a week since Kevin 'collected' Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got access to my laptop and decided to edit this chapter. Sorry but it finally doesn't make me want to vomit when I read it! Let me know what you think and thanks to everyone who is reading this!

The music from the club could almost be heard through the walls of Kevin's office. Lex had grown used to the constant sound in the week she's been brought here. Kevin refused to let her stay at the house by herself and the result was that Lex would be doing her schoolwork in Kevin's office during club hours. 

It took two days for Lex to discover that the online work could be done quickly. Leaving her the rest of the week to help around the club with Neil following close by. This was the current topic of discussion between Kevin and Lex. 

"I'm not part of your gang, why do I need a bodyguard? No one even really knows I'm here!"

It wasn't like Lex was going to try to leave anytime soon. She had nowhere to go. Yet Kevin refused to budge from the command that Neil keep an eye on Lex unless they were at the estate. 

"I have enemies Lex, you're safer with Neil nearby." 

His tone firmly stated that this topic of conversation would no longer be tolerated. It wasn't that Lex minded having Neil for company, she just didn't like the thought of having eyes on her at all times. 

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

The question pulls Lex away from the computer screen. Kevin is watching her from the couch next to the door. Most of the furniture in the office is black and blue; colors she is starting to associate with Kevin. She knows Neil and Andrew are standing on the other side of the door acting as guard dogs. Lex was grateful they weren’t able to listen in on the conversation. 

"I usually just made dinner. You don't have to do anything special."

Kevin rolls his eyes. Lex is growing used to his exasperation with her odd quirks. Her differences from 'usual teenagers' was never something that bothered Lex until Kevin started to point it out. 

A knock at the door brings their attention to Neil poking his head into the office. 

"Allison is here to see Lex. You have time kiddo?"

Lex rolls her eyes this time. At first Neil had been noticeably bummed at not being the youngest anymore. Until he realized that he now had someone he could treat as a child instead of being treated that way himself. There was a steadily growing pile of nicknames for the small girl, each one more endearing than the last.

Nodding she closes down the short essay she should be working on. Kevin frowns at the intrusion but refuses to leave his office. 

Allison looks like a runway model every second of the day which made Lex want to hate her immediately. Until the woman spoke to her for the first time. She sounded rough but the blonde woman always seemed to be trying to convey her care for the younger woman by helping her feel more confident and comfortable in her own skin. 

Lex had never had anyone to communicate those thoughts and ideas to her. As awkward as it was to constantly have compliments and love sent her way from the older woman Lex had become dependent on it after a week. 

"I wanted to see if you had some free time to go shopping next week. I'm buying you a new dress for your birthday!"

The thought of Allison spending more money on Lex made her uncomfortable. Allison was responsible for Lex's new wardrobe, all in shades of blue, that had been in her closet and dresser when she arrived at the estate. 

"I have dresses! You don't need to get -"

Kevin's voice stopped Lex. 

"You guys can go before work on Thursday next week. Make it a girl’s day or some shit."

Allison smiles bright before blowing a quick kiss at Lex and turning to leave the room. Lex could hear her sharing the details with Neil before the door closed. 

"We could go out for dinner." Kevin speaks swiftly as if the words are rushing to make themselves known before he can swallow them down. "With everyone of course. Make it a whole group thing."

He’s glaring at her from across the room, Lex can see the gears turning in his head as he plans his argument out. She feels a little bad that he thinks her response will be negative. For once though Lex thinks it may be nice to let someone other than Vince pamper her on her birthday. And this will definitely end differently. 

"That could be fun. I can wear the new dress."

Lex smiles when Kevin does. He promised to keep his distance until Lex was ready, if she ever was, for something to happen between the two of them. Kevin had kept to that so far and it was making the whole situation much easier for Lex. Maybe a little too easy. Her trust in the new people around her was a bit frightening. They all seemed to sense it which made them treat her more delicately.

There are a few moments of tense silence before Kevin stands up from the couch. The two are still getting used to spending so much time together. Lex had gotten past the whole being uprooted from her family thing a few days after coming to the estate. Her mind was finally able to relax after years of vigilantly watching out for Vince.

"Want to run rounds with me?"

Kevin smiles as Lex rushes to push away from the desk.

"Yes! If I have to work on this stupid essay about if the laws for teen drivers should be modified, I'm going to go crazy."

Lex likes the way Kevin chuckles at her antics. The sound is warm and soothing. His chest expanding the dark blue fabric covering it. 

“Why do you only wear blue?”

Lex is standing so close to Kevin she can feel his breath blow across her face when he sighs. She hadn’t realized she had moved. The pained look in his green eyes was pulling her in, making her reach out grasp his hand in her own. 

“Before my mom died, she always told me how good I looked in blue. I feel like I’m honoring her in some way by wearing blue all the time.”

His hand is large and warm in her own, his long fingers squeezing around her for just a moment. It feels too intimate but Lex can’t back away. His tan skin almost hides the flush to his cheeks. If Lex had been standing back she wouldn’t have noticed it. 

“You really do look very good in blue.”

Letting go of Kevin’s hand is almost impossible. Lex forcibly makes herself step back, a small frown taking over her features. Kevin just smiles before leading the way out of the office.

Going on rounds with Kevin is usually a pretty quiet affair but tonight he spends the time suggesting restaurants for Lex's birthday dinner. Neil makes a few comments from his place behind her. 

They stop by the bar first, checking in on Aaron and Allison. Both blondes have an attitude problem that keeps people coming back for more. No one is quite sure how they do it, but Lex is pretty sure their tips come from people who want to sleep with one or both of the blondes.

Lex had done a double take when she first met Aaron, positive Andrew was playing a trick on her. Instead she had been embarrassed by her suspicion and Aaron refused to put any effort into getting to know the young woman. At the moment the twins were refusing to look at each other.

The only way Lex could really tell them apart was by the black bands that Andrew wore around his forearms and the fact that Aaron usually had an article of clothing that wasn't black. 

Next was the kitchen where Dan kept everything running like the captain of a ship. Most of the food was greasy and fried but Dan liked to serve it with a flair. The muscular woman was definitely winning at the intimidation game. Her short dark hair and chocolate brown eyes spoke of warmth while her mouth spit out horrific insults that would cut your soul in half. Lex enjoyed listening to the woman speak because her tone would change from loving to firm to downright lethal in a matter of seconds. 

“So, a girls’ day out, huh?”

Lex should have known that Allison would get the word spread quickly enough that Lex wouldn’t be able to cancel it. The small girl just nodded at Dan hoping her little grimace showed she despised the idea as much as the older woman. 

“It’ll be alright, Renee can keep her in check. Get those wings plated now!”

Dan threw a smile over her shoulder before stomping to where a young man was trying to remove the wings from a blood red sauce. Kevin had turned to speak to Andrew and Neil for a moment. Lex took the time to watch the way the muscles in his back and shoulders would bunch. 

“You should tell her.”

The words coming from Andrew’s apathetic face made Lex step forward. She didn’t get the chance to say anything before Kevin pushed his way out of the kitchen, leaving them to follow silently behind.

Nicky led the performers for live shows, he also ran the sound booth for the dance floor. His dramatics made it hard to believe that he was genetically related to the twins. They were complete opposites. Where the twins were blonde and fair, Nicky was tall, dark, and sexy. And the man knew it.

"There's our Princess! You going to get up here and sing today?"

Nicky's looks weren't the only thing different about him from the twins. The man enjoyed life and worked hard to spread that joy with everyone he met. That outlook made Nicky one of her favorite people to spend time with. 

"Not happening handsome."

Nicky winked playfully causing Lex to blush. She knew he was gay but he was hot and the attention never failed to fluster the blonde. The bright smile on Nicky's face fell when Seth walked up to the raised platform. 

The gruff man is part of the security team and breaks up fights that happen on the main floor. He is built like a football player and his sour mood makes him the perfect man for his job. There's nothing Seth loves more than a fight. 

“Matt had some VIP’s come through, they want to talk with you in private.”

Kevin simply nods and Seth is back on his way to pace around the bar. She expects Kevin to tell her to stay with Nicky or to go back to the office. Instead he nods his head towards where Matt is waiting. 

“Will you go check in with Matt while I handle this? It shouldn’t be too long, I’ll meet you back at the office.”

Lex waves to Nicky then turns and makes her way past the sweaty bodies to the entrance. Neil is right on her heels, his demeanor changing as he pushes some of the drunker patrons out of the way. 

“My babies!”

Most of Matt's height is attributed to his hair. Tall brown spikes make him the same height as Kevin, while his build resembles that of a boxer. It's intimidating enough to keep the rougher party goers at bay. All anyone has to do is talk to Matt and they will find out he's really just a marshmallow. 

Lex was glad that she hadn't had to see Matt in action yet. Those stories never had happy endings. 

"How's it been out here?"

Lex mimics the way Kevin will usually ask Matt. It makes the tall man smile big and bright. Neil spends some time catching up with Matt while Lex watches them. This is how brothers are supposed to be. Funny and sweet, goofing off and completely safe. 

The walk back to the office is quieter. 

"Why was Kevin talking about restaurants? He finally ask you out or something?"

Lex thanks her lucky stars the club is dark enough to hide her blush. It's annoying how Kevin can get under her skin without even being there. 

"He's inviting everyone out to dinner for my birthday."

Neil doesn’t look too surprised by the idea. His smile morphs his face into something viciously beautiful that Lex has come to appreciate. 

She notices Kevin across the mass of violently gyrating bodies. He's talking to Andrew but his eyes are scanning the club before they land on Lex. It makes the blondes skin heat up in a pleasant way she tries to ignore as he watches her. 

"We're leaving early tonight."

Lex only nods before letting herself be led toward the exit at the back of the club. The door opens out to an alley that leads to a parking lot. She almost doesn't notice it at first. Thinks it's part of the normal graffiti, but something new catches her eyes. 

A dead fox has been painted on the wall across from the exit. A huge clump of orange fur being carried away by a raven. The details are gruesome and bloody. Kevin wraps his arm around her waist to guide her towards the Maserati. 

Lex doesn't see the look shared between the three men with her as she climbs into the car. She can feel the tension in each of them as they drive home. The feeling of something dangerous lingering in the cool night air.


	4. Disturbances...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex's birthday dinner and some drama! The song in this chapter is by Hey Violet, Like Lovers Do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo this chapter is up on time this week and I don't feel like its complete and utter crap! I know where I'm going with the main plot but some of the filler stuff is killing me. I read through this chapter a few times trying to fix whatever I could that felt weird or just sounded horrible but I doubt I did a good job. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Lex hasn’t mentioned the graffiti incident and Kevin isn’t looking forward to having to explain it. He almost cancels Allison’s shopping trip. It’s too much of a coincidence that Vince comes to visit him the same night the wall to the club is tagged. Neil sends regular updates while Kevin and Andrew browse through some small shops in the mall and then eat lunch at the food court. 

Lex hadn’t been happy that Kevin was tagging along. Allison refused to let Kevin anywhere near the fancy dress shop, keeping Lex’s birthday outfit a surprise. Kevin was full of nerves the morning of the big dinner. 

He wanted to make sure that everything went right including his gift for Lex. He had waited, impatiently, all morning to give her the present that by lunch he was a mess of nerves. Lex was sprawled out on the couch with her feet in Allison’s lap and Neil sitting over her hips. 

“It’s a nail polish train!” Nicky spoke from his place in front of the couch where he was painting Allison’s toenails. Lex met Kevin’s gaze with a big grin, she spoke softly while focusing back on Neil’s fingernails. “I didn’t knowing painting my nails could be this much fun.”

It was hard for Kevin to wipe the dopey grin off his face. It had taken a few weeks but Lex had warmed up to the foxes, making a home for herself among the family. Kevin folded himself into the space in front of Lex with a purple wrapped box in his lap. He said nothing about the gift until Lex noticed it and smiled again just for him. Her pale blonde brows pulling up in a question as her fingers made a ‘gimme’ gesture at the box. 

“Happy birthday Princess.”

The little blush that covered her cheeks made the fact that half his family were sitting there watching the exchange. He normally left the nicknames to Nicky and Matt but the title fit Lex. All eyes were on Lex as she pulled the paper off the long thin box. The small blonde gave Kevin a confused look as she pulled a packet of papers out.

“You are legally an adult in the eyes of the court. You don’t have to worry about Vince trying to come and take you back. Your mom can’t come back to take you either. You’re your own person now Lex.”

Neil wrapped his arms around Lex as she sniffled a bit and the emotions sitting heavy in Kevin’s chest felt suffocating. But he waited until Lex climbed down from the couch and curled herself around himself in a bone breaking hug. 

“Thank you.”

She let her head rest on his shoulder for a few moments longer before pulling back flipping through her emancipation papers again. Lex was pulled away by Allison and Renee to finish getting ready for dinner in a few hours. Kevin decided to do some paperwork in his office before dressing himself for the event.  
Most of the guys were already dressed and ready to go by 5 o’clock. The girls each made their own entrance along with Neil who made a show of coming down the stairs with swaying hips and a few kisses blown to Andrew and Matt, who swooned into Dan’s arms after catching it like an idiot. Kevin didn’t care about any of them though. His focus was solely on the beautiful blonde descending the stairs. 

A dark blue dress clung to her body like a second skin with diamond shapes cut from the fabric around her waist letting smooth pale skin show through. The contrast made Kevin’s mouth water. The dress fell to her knees and matched the same shade of Kevin’s button down shirt that had been hand-picked by Renee. She wore the same black heels from the night Kevin had seen her the first night at the club. 

“You look beautiful.”

There was a lot of things that Kevin wanted to say to Lex but decided that compliment was the most appropriate. He promised to let Lex instigate each next step of their relationship. He would keep that promise because he didn’t want to be anything like her brother. But waiting patiently has never been a Wymack trait.

With it being just the two of them now and everyone’s attention on transportation Kevin pulled out the small jewelry gift box hidden in his pocket. The soft grey velvet almost matched Lex’s eyes. 

“You already got me something.”

She kept her voice to a whisper between the two of them as she pulled open the lid to reveal a necklace with a small paw print with diamonds for each of the pads. Tiny pale fingers traced over each jewel reverently before Lex turned to let Kevin clasp the necklace. It looked beautiful resting against her chest. 

“You’re a fox now.”

No one was paying them any attention and Kevin was glad because he didn’t want to share the smile Lex was giving him with anyone. The rest of the night Kevin watched as Lex would play with the necklace and each time her eyes would find Kevin. It was a good night even if he didn’t get to pin her against the wall and kiss her breathless like he wanted to.

The last few weeks of summer flew by and there had been no more threats directed at the foxes since. Kevin hadn’t fallen into complacency; he upped security at the club and made sure Lex never went anywhere without Neil. The foxes had started using the buddy system knowing the power of safety in numbers. 

A knock at his office door made Kevin look up to see Andrew watching him There was still a few hours before the club would be opened and he could hear the house band practicing. Andrew stood silent for a moment before speaking without any inflection.

“Apparently, you’re going to want to see this. Nicky said he’s waited long enough.”

Without another word the shorter man turned back the way he came. Kevin made his way out to the main floor of the club where his foxes were standing in a group watching Nicky and Lex on the stage.

It looks like the small blonde is wearing one of Kevin’s hoodies as a dress. The jacket is so big it completely covers her shorts. Kevin learned to keep an extra hoodie around for Lex to wear because no matter what the temperature around them the girl would undoubtedly get cold. Not that he minded seeing her wearing his clothes. 

“What’s going on?”

Allison is the one to turn and face Kevin looking much too excited. There are whispered bets being placed but Kevin isn’t really paying attention. The tall blonde answers in a voice dripping with honey. It’s the voice she uses when she knows she is going to be making money off the rest of them. 

“Nicky is having trouble getting this song right and Lex just stomped up on stage to correct him. We’re betting to see who nails it.”

Allison is turning back before she finishes speaking. Kevin already knows who is going to win. Lex isn’t quite when she is singing in their joined bathroom. He doesn’t want to give anything away so when Matt asks him who he thinks will win, Kevin simply lifts one shoulder in reply. The band plays a haunting melody while Lex is facing Nicky who’s talking a mile a minute. 

Kevin only knows the song because Lex likes the band, Hey Violet, and would play their music through the speaker system in her room or whenever she did homework in his office. The beginning chords for ‘Like Lovers Do’ fill the space of the club and Nicky begins the song. He sings the first few lines; Kevin watches Lex who is still turned with her back facing the foxes. 

"Clothes on the floor, we exploring our bodies  
Getting you off is my new favorite hobby  
Lipstick on your neck brands like a tattoo  
‘Cause that’s just how lovers do"

Lex is taking over, her sultry tone filling in the sound of a sweet innocent voice being depraved. It’s one of the moments where Kevin wishes she were older. Wishes he could touch her the way his hands are itching to. He wants to beg her permission to kiss those pretty pink lips because now that she’s turned to face the group it’s all Kevin can see. 

The foxes around him have gone silent as they listen to Lex serenade them with the story of a ‘grown up’ relationship. Kevin hadn’t noticed his dad sitting at a stool at the bar; the man’s deep chuckle when Lex points a finger gun at Kevin while she sings the part about hiring a hitman to kill her lover makes Kevin smile. He likes how close the two have become.

It’s very different to watch Lex lose herself in the music as she sings on stage. Flushed with her chest heaving as she pantomimes little parts of the song. Nicky doesn’t try to take the song back from her and Lex leads each fox on their own little journey through the song. 

"I see you watching me, eyes on your target  
Mixed drinks and smoke rings, it’s already started  
Let’s roll the dice and we’ll both make our moves  
Playing like lovers do"

As the music fades, everyone just stares. Kevin can’t stop the stupid grin splitting his face. The feeling of pride overwhelming as his girl looks shyly to the ground. 

“What the actual fuck!” This is from Neil who looks annoyed that Lex never shared this ability with him in the time they have known each other. 

“That was amazing Lex.” Renee speaks while helping Lex down from the stage. 

Kevin’s father speaking turns all the attention his way. 

“Why doesn’t she perform live?”

The small blonde was the one to answer, “I don’t really sing, I was just trying to show Nicky how to work his emotion into the song.”

The taller man stepped down from the stage next to Lex eager to encourage this line of thinking, gushing about how amazing Lex would be. Kevin knows it would be an attraction that they could count on to bring more customers in. He doesn’t realize he’s moving until suddenly all he can see is Lex; big gray eyes staring into his soul.

“If I asked you, would you try?”

She had been expecting him to demand her to perform, the question made her eyes widen and her pale brows shoot up. He waits patiently for Lex to answer. And after a few moments of obvious internal distress, she nods. 

Kevin begins watching the house band practice in the afternoons before the club opens. Two weeks later and Lex is getting ready for her first live performance. All the foxes are excited to watch their youngest members debut.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Lex is pacing around in his office, her thin fingers playing with her fox pendant. The exposed skin of her neck and chest are flushed a brilliant red.

“I think I’m having a panic attack. There’s no way I can do this.”

Kevin pushes aside the part of him that wants to celebrate at the fact that Lex is having her meltdown with him instead of Nicky or Neil. He puts himself in her path making the small girl run into his chest. She doesn’t flinch or try to pull away when Kevin rests his hands on her shoulders. She’s filled out a bit since he took her away from Vince, growing into her curves and losing a bit of the baby fat from her cheeks. He likes the way they dimple when she smiles. 

“You’ve been practicing for weeks Lex, you can do this.”

Kevin could feel her shoulders relax under his hands; pride swelling in his chest as she calmed at his words. Lex let her head fall forward until it rested on his chest, her soft sigh expelling warm breath through his shirt and into his skin.

“I can do this.” 

The two just stand there enjoying the comfort of each other until it is disturbed by footsteps and loud voices. 

“I’m going in.”

The door to the office burst open and in walks Thea Muldani. She and Kevin had been an item for a few months last year but the tall woman was controlling and impossible. Lex jumped at the sound of Thea’s voice stepping out of the circle of Kevin’s arms. 

“You left me for a child! And then expected me to just play along in your stupid plans for Riko.”

Kevin moved to stand between the two women trying to block Lex from any interaction with the Amazonian woman possible. Thea would say too much in front of Lex and pull her even farther into the drama with the Ravens. 

“Kevin who is this?” Lex sounds annoyed at the intrusion, Kevin likes that she does.

“I’m his fiancé.” 

Suddenly Lex is standing in front of Kevin her hands on her hips staring up at the much taller woman. The two are complete opposites and Kevin thinks it’s what drew him to Lex in the first place. He notices Andrew and Neil standing just past the door watching the scene with amusement. 

“If Kevin wanted you he wouldn’t have taken me from my brother,” Lex began pointing her finger at Thea while stepping closer. “Acting like a petulant toddler isn’t going to get you anywhere. I may be young but I am not a child, I guarantee you I have lived through enough horribleness to last a life time. So, the next time you would like to speak to Kevin or myself make a damn appointment like everyone else. Until then I will thank you to kindly fuck off.”

Lex turns her glare on Kevin with a look that says, ‘we will talk more later’ before following Neil out to the main floor of the club. Kevin leans against his desk. 

“She’s feisty, you need that.”

Kevin raises an eyebrow at the menacing woman standing before him, “why would you tell her I’m your fiancé?”

“She’s so tiny I wanted to make sure she could handle this lifestyle Kevin, also you’re getting nowhere by just sitting on the sidelines. She now thinks she has some competition which may get her to move things along in the relationship department. You can thank me later. But seriously Riko is planning a takeover, he’s coming after Lex.”

Andrew closes the office door then takes his place standing next to Kevin. The blonde man doesn’t look at all shocked by the news. 

“Vince was bringing her with him to the Ravens. She was going to be Riko’s, not that Vince knew that, and he was pissed that Vince lost her to you.” 

Something like a sad expression passed Thea’s stern face, it made her look mostly human. 

“I won’t be able to help you anymore; I’m heading to Houston where I have some family. I’m not going to be a Raven anymore.”

Kevin nodded, he knew she would have to go into hiding. He was positive that Houston wasn’t her real destination either. 

“If you need anything let me know.”

Thea gave a feral grin, “how about you buy me one last drink and we make your little girl jealous? I hear she’s supposed to be singing tonight.”


End file.
